wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Clearlight
Clearlight is a female NightWing that belongs to JayeFire Serenity. Ask before use! Disclaimer: She is not a RainWing hybrid. She is pure NightWing. Appearance Clearlight has black scales, (dark gray in the ref so you can see the lines) and sea green underscales. Her wing membranes are a light mint green, which is unusual for a NightWing. She has the same color on her spines, except for the ones on her head and neck, which are a very light green, though they appear off-white. The same off-white color is seen on her horns, talons, teeth, and also the starlike pattern on her wings. She has a lean and wiry build with large wings and a narrow snout. This makes her a fast runner and swift flyer. She also has black eyes and a black tongue. She has no scars and doesn't wear any accessories. Personality Clearlight is a passionate and caring motherly figure compared to most of the other NightWings. She is also very intelligent and knows a lot about dragon anatomy, hence the fact that she is a nurse. She is mostly serious, but she likes to sometimes joke around if she's in the mood. She hates the idea of killing and murder, finding it a ridiculous act of brutality. She has a quiet voice and is shy when you first meet her. But she really opens up to her close friends and allies. She also keep her use of swear words to a minimum, as she is often around children and only gets out of control when she's angry. She rarely gets angered though, as it is incredibly hard to push her over the edge. She also supports young dragons when they are sad or depressed. History Clearlight was born on the volcano years before the Dragonets of Destiny were born. She was often bullied because of how soft she was and trying to poke her snout into other dragons' business. She felt great pain during her early years, for her mother was killed in battle before she hatched and was never there to protect her. She never knew her father either, for he would always ignore her since she reminded him too much of her mother. She was left to care for herself, but she did manage to make a few friends along the way. When the tribe moved to the rain forest, Clearlight was thrilled. She quickly made friends with a lot of RainWings and took a job as a nurse for injured dragons. She also started to visit the nursery and loved watching eggs hatch. She even took care of young dragonets at the nursery as a volunteer. She refused to leave when Darkstalker took Nightwings to the Lost City of Night. She feared if she went, she would leave everything that mattered behind, and would never get to be the mother she never got to have. She still lives in the rain forest and shares a home with her friend Terrorgaze. Abilities She has average NightWing abilities, easily blending into dark shadows to hide, and a powerful fire breath. She also possesses a vast knowledge of dragon anatomy and health , which is proven useful as a nurse. She is very loyal to both NightWings and RainWings and would never betray anyone she cares about. Weaknesses It is extremely difficult for her to make promises, as she is not very good at keeping secrets. She also is known to make bad decisions, as she shows mercy to nearly all dragons because of her refusal to kill or fight. She's known to overwork herself, which often results in a lack of sleep. This can also lead her to forget to take care of herself. Trivia * She always likes to visit Terrorgaze at Jade Mountain Academy when she attends. * She was named for being hatched on a night full of stars. Their light reflected off her scales and that is what gave her her name. * She likes to take walks through the rainforest if she is stressed or troubled. * Her closest friend is Terrorgaze because she always stands up for her and takes care of her. * She had a bad temper as a dragonet because of her parents not being there and being bullied. She got so angry once that she overextended her actions and accidentally killed one of her tormentors. She was forced to live with that for the rest of her life and this led to her fear of killing. * Only Terrorgaze knows her darkest secret. * Her quote was based off of a famous quote by Anne Frank. Category:NightWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Healer)